


Why they call Him The Scarecrow

by Dark_Phoenix6661



Category: Batman (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Phoenix6661/pseuds/Dark_Phoenix6661





	Why they call Him The Scarecrow

Arkham Asylum was the worst place ever. Edward hated it. Every single bit of it. He hated the orderlies and he hated the food. Sighing, he slowly poked whatever it was on his plate before looking up. At least, the people weren't so bad. Selina Kyle had introduced him to Harley Quinn, Girlfriend and Henchgirl of the infamous Joker and Poison Ivy when he had walked into the art room. They seemed nice. Harley was sweet, which was surprising and Edward admired Ivy's taste in the color green. She did turn to seduce him but it failed. Jarvis seemed nice but Edward couldn't understand what he said half of the time because he was usually muttering in quotes from some book or having mild panic attacks but he had hugged Edward when he had first walked in and declared him 'Dormouse'. According to Ivy, this was a great honor as Jarvis believed himself to be the Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland and only declared people as characters from the book if he liked them. Selina was Cheshire and Ivy was the Caterpillar while Harley was the Queen of Hearts. He also had a friend whom he declared as the March Hare but Edward had yet to meet the man. Anyway, Edward, Selina, Jarvis, Harley and Ivy hung out together and for once, they didn't mind that Edward often spoke in riddles. Harley had tried to answer a few, Jarvis had gotten so correct throughout the babbling and Ivy just rolled her eyes. Selina had told him to shut up a few times but she always smiled and never scratched his eyes out, which he was grateful for. Smiling to himself as he thought, he looked up to see Harley running over with the motley crew.

"Hey! Eddie!!!" She grinned, sitting next to him. "Can ya tell me another riddle?! I wanna try and solve it!!"

"Of course," He smiled as Jarvis sat down before twitching as Selina sat next to him. She patted his arm gently before smiling as Ivy joined. "This is a tough one, Harl,"

"Bring it on!" She grinned, clutching her hands and looking at him expectingly. Edward cleared his throat.

"Alive without breath as cold as death. Never thirsty, ever drinking. All in mail, never clinking. Ever travelling, never walking. Mouth ever moving, never talking. What am I?" He smirked. Harley made a face as if trying to think and began muttering it. Edward smiled at her softly as she tried. Normally, he'd probably kill someone who couldn't solve his riddles, declaring them as fools but it wasn't that Harley was stupid. She clearly wasn't but her attention span wasn't good. A problem he was too familiar with.

"Geez, Ed, this is hard. Can ya repeat it?" She asked, blinking those baby blue eyes at him,

"Of course, Harl," He smiled. "Alive without breath as cold as death. Never thirsty, ever drinking. All in mail, never clinking. Ever travelling, never walking. Mouth ever moving, never talking. What am I?"

"Umm..."

"It's a fish," A new voice replied from behind him. The voice was soft in tone but at the same time, sent shivers down his spine. Edward gulped before turning around as Harley pouted. The newcomer was tall with bright blue eyes that cut through the soul and scruffy dark hair that matched well with the pale skin.

"Geez, Professah, I was trying to solve that one!" Harley crossed her arms, making the man chuckle darkly.

"Harleen, that was an easy one," He replied, taking a seat next to Jarvis who, at the moment, only seemed to notice the man.

"March! You're back! We shall have tea!!!" He grinned madly. 

_So this is the March Hare..._ Edward thought as the man turned to look at him. A bored expression was written on his face.

"And you are?" He asked. His eyes boring into Edward's bright green ones. He gulped, which made the man smile a little.

"Edward Nygma. I'm new here," He replied, before grinning smugly. "I robbed several banks and almost killed the Bat,"

"You like riddles right?" He asked. Edward nodded. "Do you know the answer to this one? Why is a Raven like a Writing Desk?"

"What? That's not fair!" Edward gasped as the man smirked and the Hatter giggled.

"March, that was not very nice," He giggled. "This is Dormouse and you know he's very sleepy,"

"I might ask who you are, sir?" Edward glared. The man chuckled.

"Professor Jonathan Crane but you may call me Crow," He replied. 

"Crow?"

"It's short for Scarecrow. I'm certain you may have heard of me," He replied, looking at his food in disguise. Edward blinked.

"You're the Scarecrow? Didn't you rob that Jewelry store in The Jezebel Mall?"

"Oh I like this one. We can keep him," He chuckled, making Ivy roll her eyes. "Yes, I did,"

"Nice work,"

"Thank you,"

"Just out of curiosity but where have you been?"

"Solitary confinement," He replied as the guards began to move everyone. "We're been taking to the recon room,"

"Indeed," Edward replied, following the rest of them but one of the guards grabbed his arm. "Something wrong?"

"Look since you're new here and seem alright, I'll give this warning," He gasped. "Crane is completely insane and if you show one sign of weakness, he will take it and turn it into your worst nightmares," 

"Um ok then?"

"I'm serious, man," The guard gasped. "My friend, Joey, said the wrong thing to him and a few day later, he's trying to rip his eyes out because he was scared the doctors had implanted something in them. Why do you think they call him the Scarecrow?"

"Ok, ok. I get the warning," Edward replied, pulling his arm away and heading toward the recon room, where the others were waiting. He sat down as Jonathan looked up from his book. 

"You disappeared,"

"10 points to Griffindor," Edward remarked, sarcastically.

"I'm a Slythein," Jonathan replied before nodding to the board on the table. "Chess?"

"You'll lose,"

"We'll see,"

 

(***)

Why do they call him the Scarecrow? Edward sighed as he thought. He had attempted sleep but it had failed. The Scarecrow ruled his mind. The Chess game was good. He had won but it was a close call. Jonathan had corned him several times. Edward got up and looked out of his cell. Harvey and Joker were asleep. Jarvis was trying to read his smuggled book but Jonathan was awake as he was.

"Insomnia, Crane?" Edward asked.

"Yes. Yourself?"

"I can not sleep when I'm thinking," Edward replied. 

"I'm bored of this place," Crane replied and then he disappeared in the shadows. Edward heard something move in the air vents then the one above his bed opened. "Are you?"

"Very," Edward replied. "Air vents?"

"Best way to escape," Crane replied, holding out his hand. Edward grabbed it and climbed up with the help of Crane, who closed the vent.

"What of the others?"

"Jarvis is doing well. To move him would be bad and Ivy and Harley don't want to escape yet. We talked about it before I got put into Solitary confinement and Selina makes her own way out,"

"Why were you in Solitary confinement?"

"Talked three inmates into killing themselves and caused Mr Zsarz to self harm," Jonathan smirked before heading off. "This is the way out,"

"You talked inmates into killing themselves?"

"Yes,"

"How?"

"I'm a trained psychologist and bio-chemist,"

"But how?"

"Using their greatest fears. I used my toxin on Mr Roberts,"

"Mr Roberts?"

"Joey,"

"Oh the guard,"

"Indeed," He replied, crawling carefully before stopping and opening a vent. He dropped into a room. "I'm assuming your stuff is the bright green stuff and covered in question marks?"

"Yes," Edward replied, climbing down and grabbing it. Jonathan got changed into his costume. One of a scarecrow.

"Oh I see why they call you the Scarecrow now,"


End file.
